


Please Don't Leave

by emo_ayakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Tokyo there are 23 wards, each with their own separate association of ghouls who look out for each other. There is a countless number of investigators after these associations.<br/>You have to be strong to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do this as chapters to prolong your pain. Why am I full of angst?  
> The specific AU idea(s) come from kkumri on tumblr, and this plot is from both me and Agata of yourweeaboobs also on tumblr  
> Agata, have fun suffering  
> HAIKYUU!! DOESNT BELONG TO ME OR ELSE I WOULD BE V RICH

“Iwa-Chan! One behind you!”

“Don’t use my name, Shittykawa!”

He gasps, “So mean! I thought we were allies!”

Iwaizumi attacks the dove Oikawa pointed out, breaking her quinque and stabbing her right through the gut with his kagune. He mercilessly removes her top half from her bottom half and moves on to the next opponent.

Oikawa is merely hopping around, dodging the investigators’ attacks with a stupid little smirk on his face, watching them become increasingly more frustrated.

“Cool your heads! He’s just toying with you!” An older one, presumably the leader, barks at the others.

“Oh no, it seems I’ve been found out.” He plants his feet firmly on the ground and opens his arms as if he were about to hug someone. The doves halt for a moment, confused, but dive back into the attack. Oikawa chuckles. “Foolish humans.” He hums an old nursery rhyme to himself, yet loud enough to be heard by everyone in the battle, and releases his kagune, controlling it with his fingers as if it were a marionette doll.

Iwaizumi and the rest of the Seijou outfit glance back just to see if he’s really doing that again. “Creepy Oikawa…” Iwaizumi mutters as he holds back a couple investigators.

Oikawa flashes his signature mischievous grin and unleashes hell upon the incoming attackers

**. . .**

“Iwa-Chaaaaaan~! You made me fight an entire squad alone and they got me~!” Oikawa whines, holding up his elbow with a small cut on it that was already healing. “Kiss it to make it better!”

He looks at the wound with concern for a moment, but quickly turns his head away and sighs. “No, Trashikawa, I’m not kissing it. You need to learn to be more careful.”

Oikawa gasps. “Four insults in one night?! Kyou-Chan, mark it down, also that he hasn’t yelled or hit me today! Iwa-Chan, are you alright? Do you have a fever? Do you need to lie down?” He feels his forehead.

Iwa smacks his hand away.” Do you want me to hit you?” He says with a dark aura surrounding him.

Oikawa puts his hands up defensively. “No no, calm down Iwa-Chan, you surprised me with your kindness is all.”

“Are you saying I’m not always kind?!”

"Haji-!" He tries to diffuse the situation but ends up having Iwa trying to stab him in the leg.

**. . .**

After that fiasco, Oikawa and Iwa lie in their beds in their shared appointment, both unable to sleep and thinking about the recent attack.

Oikawa stares at the ceiling, paying little attention to the music playing in his headphones. _'I must be losing my touch...'_ He thinks to himself. He feels his lower back, where there's a scar from where one of the doves got him. It wasn't bad, but it was enough to feel. It was close to where his kakuhou is, lucky for him so no one would notice. He can't be weak in front of everyone else, or else they might lose hope.

Iwa is facing the wall next to his bed, arms crossed with a grumpy look on his face. ' _Shitty Oikawa... You almost got yourself killed again. Just because you're the "Grand King" doesn't mean you have to fight them all yourself..._ '

"Dammit!" He yells, sitting up abruptly. He curses himself for not being stronger.

There's a sudden banging on the wall on the other side of the room. ' _The idiot is still awake..._ '

"Iwaaaa the walls are so thin! How can I sleep if you're yelling all night?" Oikawa's muffled voice filters through the wall.

"Go to hell!"

There's silence for a second. "Iwa-Chan, just be quiet so I can sleep..." Oikawa says, irritated.

"S-sorry..." Iwa lies back down. ‘ _So he’s thinking about it too.’_ He already trains as much as his body will let him, and he knows Oikawa trains as much as he can too. ‘ _We can’t possibly become stronger as we are now… There’s only one way. He won’t agree to it, he’s too prideful, and he’ll certainly object to me doing it… Damn him.’_ He grabs his jacket and leaves the apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

Oikawa pokes his head out his bedroom door. "Iwa-Chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEHH IM SORRY THERE ISNT ANY CLIMACTIC THINGS HAPPENING BUT I ALREADY HAVE HALF OF THE ENTIRE FIC WRITTEN AND THIS WAS THE BEST CUT OFF POINT IMO  
> FORGIVE ME  
> BUT AT LEAST YOURE NOT CRYING YET SO BE GRATEFUL


	2. Kajuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima is an investigator, apparently.  
> Also, shit hits the fan. Prepare your tissues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE MOST OF THIS IN CLASS AND I TRIED NOT TO CRY BC MY MIND IS ALSO SO FAR AHEAD  
> FINALLY WE GET TO CLIMAX NO. 1 END M E  
> I HOPE YOUR BODY IS READY

About a month later, the Seijou outfit are patrolling the streets of the third ward, looking for food and ghouls who require shelter and support.

"Iwaizumi-Kun, are you feeling alright?" Hanamaki asks, concerned. His hair is messier than usual, he has deep dark circles under his eyes, and he has an unnerved air about him, as if he he hasn't slept in weeks.

"What? Y-yeah, I'm good," he answers.

"Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa begins in an abnormally serious and worried tone.

"I s-said I’m fine! W-what are y-you, my mom?” Iwa sputters out, a crooked smirk displayed on his lips, earning glances from the entire group.

Oikawa puts his hand on Iwa’s shoulder. He flinches and stops walking, noticing that everyone else had stopped behind him. He pushes his hand off and continues walking. “Come on. We c-can’t stand here a-all night.”

They glance around themselves and at each other, and follow behind.

Sniff. Sniff. Oikawa stops in his tracks and turns down an alley, the others trailing far behind. "There's something weird down here..."

"So you just jump in and look for it?" Matsukawa asks and gives him a pointed look.

"No no, it's... Can't you smell it?" Oikawa runs ahead at a full sprint.

"First Iwaizumi-Kun, and now Oikawa-Kun too. We're in trouble," Kindaichi whispers to Kunimi. He just nods in response.

Oikawa zips around the corner, face to face with a squad of doves, the leader of which wielding a quinque made of his mother's kagune.

"Hello Grand King, or should I call you, Oikawa-Kun?"

"Ushijima... I wondered when we'd meet again, you bastard," Oikawa forces a mad looking smirk on his face. "I thought I smelled trash nearby."

"You should have come with me the first time I found you. I would have taken care of you. Now I'll have to kill you or lock you up in Coachella where you'll surely be tortured for information."

Oikawa laughs nervously. "Too bad you'll never capture me, you haven't yet." He keeps giving the quinque a glance or two every couple of seconds. Which, needless to say, Ushijima notices quickly.

"You like it? It's a hand-me-down from my old squad leader. It kept him alive for many years, until quite recently. I believe it was one of your members who killed him."

"G-good. One less dove to kill us for living."

"Why should pests deserve to live?"

"Pests? Is that all we are to you people?!" Oikawa growls, kagukan and kagune alike revealed. "You bastard!" He jumps straight at the squad and attacks recklessly.

"Oikawa!" The rest of Seijou arrive, battle ready, watching him take on an entire unit of special class and associate special class ghoul investigators by himself - and losing, badly.

Yahaba acts first, overcoming his shock and attacking the nearest dove at full force, snapping the others out as well.

Soon the Seijou team had split into groups of three, each group with their own investigator to fight.

All except Iwa, who arrives in the heat of battle (after getting lost for a good minute) and is unsure of the situation. He looks among the mess before him, finally spotting Oikawa, who is now facing Ushijima alone. He also notices the weapon Ushijima holds in his hands, and Oikawa's horrid fighting technique.

"Shitty O-Oikawa. You s-sure fucked up th-this time..." He staggers his way over to the two locked in mortal combat, walking straight through the madness completely unscathed.

He steps next to his best friend, who is catching his breath. "Iwa-Chan? What are you-"

"Sh-shittykawa... You're gonna g-get killed like this." He raises a trembling finger at Ushijima. "And y-you. _How dare_ you l-lay a single finger o-on m-my best friend."

The investigator looks at the wild looking ghoul standing next to his prey. A hint of surprise flickers across his face as he remembers who he is. "It's you!" He breathes.

"Damn right it's m-me,” Iwa attempts to reply smoothly.

Ushijima had regained his composure and is now speaking in his usual tone. "He had a family. Two daughters and a son, who now have to grow up without a father."

"T-tough shit. I grew up w-without a mother a-and a-a father," he points at Oikawa, "He grew up w-without p-parents! We all d-did!"

"Pests need to be era-"

"NO! _You_ are the pests! You kill us when we _just want to survive!_ It is... Unforgivable..." As he says this his voice grows increasingly louder and harsher, and less like the regular hot-headed Iwaizumi everyone knows.

"I-Iwa-Chan...?" Oikawa doesn't know what to make of the situation. He knows something is horribly wrong, and yet he can't do anything. He doesn't know what to do, and that's what's making him feel the worst

While Oikawa is having his little internal conflict, Iwa is busy going through both mental and physical agony. He can feel his sanity slipping, he knew he wasn't in good shape, but he just had to come along anyway. 'Maybe this is a good thing...' He thinks, holding his head and screaming in agony with everyone staring at him, 'I’m... Accomplishing my goal, after all...’

All noise ends in an instant, the tension oppressive. Ghoul and investigator alike fear what's about to come. Seijou knows that sometimes Iwa can be a loose cannon,  but this is entirely new to them.

Iwa’s lips begin to curl up until there is a wide grin on his face. A grin that would terrify small children and adults alike, a grin that has seemed to be pulled straight from the depths of hell.

He removes his hands from his face and begins this demonic laugh/cackling noise, further petrifying everyone.

"He's- He's lost it..." Kindaichi states dumbfoundedly.

Iwa releases his kagune, and that's when everyone knows what's gone wrong.

"It's a kajuka!"

"Iwa-C-Chan?"

"Wakatoshi-Sama! What is our course of action?!"

"This is what you've been doing for the last month?!"

"We're fucked!"

In the blink of an eye, stunned silence had turned to chaos, and Iwa had begun his attack.

He attacks everyone in the alley, including his best friend. The doves retreat before they all are killed, and Seijou defends themselves while trying to calm Iwa down.

With his last rational thought being about Oikawa, Iwa has singled him out and is attacking him exclusively now.

"Hajime! What are you doing?! It's me! Your best friend!"

“ _ **O- I- KA- WA-!**_ ” He cries with a tone mimicking demented glee, timing each syllable with each hit.

It’s apparent that Oikawa has no idea what to do, what he should say, not even what is happening is registering in his mind at the moment. His instincts are the only thing keeping him alive, moving his body for him so he isn’t impaled. And the worst part? No one can get close enough to rescue their leader’s dumb ass.

“Oikawa! Get the hell out of there! What are you doing?!” Kindaichi calls, irritated. “Come on, if we work together we can probably hold out long enough to tire him out.” He takes command, much to Matsukawa’s displeasure, but he had to admit that he gets things done, and leads them all on the attack.

Unlike Oikawa, they don’t have any trouble injuring Iwa if it’s absolutely necessary, and aim for the unprotected parts of his body in hopes of rendering him incapacitated. Hopefully the distraction will also let Oikawa get out of there quickly so he can clear his head and gain reason. Or  maybe Kindaichi is just hoping too hard that his air-headed captain will do something correctly for once.

As expected, Iwa was way too strong for them going one by one, so the team attacked together at once, some drawing his hits and some landing their hits. "H-hey, this is actually working!" Kindaichi remarks.

"No shit, it's a good plan," Kunimi reassures, which Kindaichi takes as great praise.

"What are you doing?! Don't hurt him! It's still Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa orders, still just standing there looking terrified and like he's about to cry. But no one was paying attention to him because they were too busy trying not to be killed by their friend. “Iwa… Kuni… Matsu…?”

Oikawa’s unable to do anything, and that scares him. He should be stopping them and helping Iwa. He doesn’t like this feeling of helplessness, it’s too out of character for him.

But the worst part? Everyone’s losing. Several of them are too tired or injured to continue fighting, and the rest can't take on even the heavily injured Iwaizumi themselves.

He won’t stop fighting. Iwa will take hit after hit after hit and keep swinging like nothing even touched him, always at full strength. He is a true monster.

Oikawa begins to stumble forward at a snail’s pace, gaining speed as he moves forward, until he eventually breaks into a run, then a sprint. He rams into Iwa’s body at a high speed, wrapping him in a hug. He buries his face into the crook of his neck, sobbing loudly.

Everyone who isn’t trying not to die on the spot looks at them, their usually cheery leader who’s broken down, and his now unmoving best friend who’s completely lost it. And they hope that this is what will work.

A sound of ripping flesh and splashing blood makes its way through the air. Eyes widen, Oikawa’s face is still hidden, but the sobs have ceased.

Iwa shot his entire kagune through Oikawa's abdomen.

He seems to have stopped breathing for a second, but his breaths are labored and shallow. He looks up into what he assumes are Iwa’s eyes (damned mask ruining the moment) and smiles. "Iwa-Chan... You're strong enough for me..." He whispers in a raspy voice.

Iwa's mask and kagune begin to dissolve, causing Oikawa to bleed out and revealing Iwa's shocked expression, showing how bloodshot his eyes were and how messed up he looked. Oikawa's smile softens and he closes his eyes, blood beginning to dribble out of his mouth. "See? There you are."

Iwa's head lowers, and he grasps Oikawa's shoulders, pulling him closer. He wraps his arms around him roughly and buries his face in his shoulder.

Oikawa's eyes widen. "A-ah... So that's what you wanted..." He said as Iwa bit out a chunk of his shoulder.

. . .

_**"Iwa-Chan~! Come play volleyball with me!"** _

_**"You idiot! Ghouls don't play volleyball!"** _

_**"They don't?" He looked at the other with a blank expression and a cocked head. "But my dad played volleyball and my mom said we can do any-"** _

_**"Don't be an idiot, of course he didn't."** _

_**Oikawa looked at him with sad eyes. "Iwa-Chan doesn't believe me!"** _

_**He sighs. "Okay maybe he did..."** _

_**"Yay! Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi and held his hand when he let go. "Let's do everything together, okay?"** _

_**Iwaizumi smiled widely. "Yeah!"** _

_**The two children walked, hand in hand to the park nearby and tossed a volleyball to each other for hours.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR BODY WAS NOT READY  
> IM SORRY I CAN ONLY SEEM TO WRITE SHORT STORIES  
> BUT IF YOU GIVE ME A WORD LIMIT I WILL GO ABOVE IT LORD HELP ME  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DIDNT USE ALL YOUR TISSUES BC MORE SADNESS ENSUES

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THERE ISNT ANY CLIMACTIC THINGS HAPPENING BUT I ALREADY HAVE HALF OF THE ENTIRE FIC WRITTEN AND THIS WAS THE BEST CUT OFF POINT IMO  
> FORGIVE ME  
> BUT AT LEAST YOURE NOT CRYING YET SO BE GRATEFUL


End file.
